battlerapfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Da Don
Hollow Da Don aka "Don Dotti" aka "Don Lennon" aka "The Di-ni-ni-non" is a veteran battle Rapper from Queens, New York, USA. He was born in Brooklyn, New York on January 28, 1984 but raised in Queens. He got his start in battle rapping on the streets of New York and Houston, where he moved at the age of 14. Like many legends of the craft, battling came natural to him, transitioning from the cypher to the throwdown with confidence and without difficulty. In 2006, he took his experience to BET's 106 & Park Freestyle Fridays, where his murder streak of seven straight opponents left him in the Hall of Fame. The next year he continued to get his freestyle reps in, putting up a strong performance in the Houston division of Jumpoff's World Rap Championships, earning an MVP nomination and a respectable 8-2 record. Despite his considerable skills as a freestyler, Hollow's career would take off with the birth of leagues where MCs could blend their frees with writtens. Making his debut at Fight Klub in 2008, he steamrolled the competition, winning ten straight battles before finally falling to New Jersey's Arsonal in a controversial match-up. At the same time, Hollow was tearing through the newly formed East Coast division of Grind Time and making trips out to the West Coast and St. Louis to clash with their veterans. A student of the game, Hollow claimed that his knowledge of battle rap and its fan allowed him to succeed in any environment. However, it would be back in his home of New York where he would leave his yet biggest mark on the world of battle rap, debuting in SMACK/URL aganist Chicago's Big T. He absolutely dismantled the Chi-Town representative with what is arguably one of the most complete and devastating performances ever. His mixture of northern and southern slang, vicious street bars and ridiculous joke concepts won over the URL crowd in a way few rappers can. He continued his battle career on the URL and stayed one of the most dangerous MCs. Most recently he took on fellow veteran Charlie Clips. In 2015 he battled Pat Stay in London which was his first time not battling in the USA. The battle was set up to last three rounds but because of financial issues only one of these rounds went down. The battle was repeated on King of the Dot in 2016, marking his debut in the league. His next big battles will be against Tay Roc and Dizaster. Hollow Da Don has a total of 18 on-camera battles. Today he resides in The Bronx, recording music with his Loyalty Ova Money crew and biding his time until his next big battle. He has been co-signed by Drake who said "he has mad talent". He also has his own clothing brand called Loyalty Ova Money. Hollow Da Don has had numerous stints in the penetentriary. He played the role of a battle rapper named "40 Mag" in Joseph Kahn's movie "Bodied". He and Loaded Lux's character named "Bluntz" form a tag team in the movie. Battles Discography Official Links Website: http://www.lomclothing.com/ Bandcamp: http://hollowdadon.bandcamp.com Twitter: https://twitter.com/HollowdadonLOM